hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 26 (Body)
Body is the twenty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KATHLEEN is cold and Jup Jup takes away her warm clothes, so she starts to do exercise. *CHARLI skips the rope slower every time. *NATHAN, Tim and Kathleen paddle down an imaginary river. *CHARLI plays tennis. *TIM just had a rest and he feels full of energy to play a trombone. *CHARLI feels low, but Tim makes her feel better. *[[Wordplay|KELLIE sings Wordplay.]] *KELLIE blows a balloon, finding energy inside her body. *CHARLI uses elbow grease while she cleans using her elbow. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about two cows (Kathleen and Kellie) that just chew and moo all day long, until a calf (Nathan) tells them about a new cow (Charli) that's got new moves and groove. Gallery Kathleen S4 E26.png Charli S4 E26 1.png Nathan S4 E26.png Charli S4 E26 2.png Tim S4 E26.png Charli S4 E26 3.png Kellie Wordplay.png Kellie S4 E26.png Charli S4 E26 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E26.png Trivia *The windmill shown during the Sharing Stories Segment is later shown in I'm Feeling Fine. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I'm cold, cold, cold from my head down to my toes I'm cold, cold, cold in my bones and in my nose Gotta get warm, gotta keep warm, but how? I do not know I'm cold, cold, cold from my head down to my toes. Cold, cold, cold from my head down to my toes I'm cold, cold, cold in my bones and in my nose Gotta get warm, gotta keep warm, but how? I do not know I'm cold, cold, cold from my head down to my toes. Warm, warm, warm from my head down to my toes I'm warm, warm, warm in my bones and in my nose Gotta get warm, gotta keep warm, well how? Well, now I know I'm warm, warm, warm from my head down to my toes. ;Body move #01 Skipping, skipping really fast but this energy might not last Skipping, skipping, skipping, skipping fast. Skipping, skipping really slow when my energy's running low Skipping, skipping, skipping, skipping slow. Walking, walking extra slow when my energy's running low Walking, walking, walking, walking slow. ;Shapes in space Paddling down the river Watching the world go by Hear the sound of water swishing Swish as the boat goes by Swish, swish, swish. Paddling down the river Watching the world go by Hear the sound of water swishing Swish as the boat goes by Swish, swish, swish. ;Body move #02 Forehand, backhand, throw and serve Forehand, backhand, throw and serve I play it in the sun, play it in the rain 'Cause tennis is my game, tennis is my game. Forehand, backhand, throw and serve Forehand, backhand, throw and serve Play it in the sun, play it in the rain Tennis is my game, tennis is my game. ;Making music I'm playing my trombone and I like to play it loud And when I have the energy, I can play really loudly Play it out loud, sound it up That's what my trombone playing's all about. I'm playing my trombone and I like to play it loud And when I have the energy, I can play really loudly Play it out loud, sound it up That's what my trombone playing's all about. ;Body move #03 When you're feeling low, no get up and go, go, go Can't get up from on the ground, a friend can turn your day around A great big hug, a hand, a smile makes you wanna run a mile Make you jump about and say I'm full of energy today A great big hug, a hand, a smile makes you wanna run a mile Make you jump about and say I'm full of energy today. ;Filler song Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay (Yay, wordplay) Today we're going to make a rhyme And we think of one in time Let's find a word that rhymes with me (Me, bee, tree, see) Wordplay, (What do you say?) Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Let's find words that start with A Amazing words we can learn to say (Animal, angel, avocado Astronaut, armadillo) Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Wordplay. ;Word play I got lots energy here inside my body, inside my lungs is the air I breathe It's a kind of energy, I got lots energy, I can feel it when I breathe Energy, energy, energy. I got lots energy here inside my body, inside my skin, ... muscles, yeah They use lots energy, it's a kind of energy, I can feel it when I move Energy, energy, energy. ;Body move #04 Elbow grease, scrub, scrub, scrub Up and down, rub-a-dub-dub More, more elbow grease, please. Elbow grease, round and round Round and round, rub-a-dub-dub More, more elbow grease, please. ;Sharing stories All day long we chew and moo, as well as cows are supposed to do We chew and moo to the same old move, if we don't act now, we'll lose our groove. Let's get down and chew and moo, it's what these cows are supposed to do Chew and moo to a different move, don't stop now it's time to groove Don't stop now it's time to groove, don't stop now it's time to groove. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about skipping rope Category:Ep about skipping Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about tennis Category:Ep about trombones Category:Ep about cuddles & hugs Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's wordplay Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about breathing Category:Ep about muscles Category:Ep about elbows Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about calves Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about dancing